Accel Dance
& (Finishing Blasts) |class=Rush Attack |similar='Hell Spiral' }} is a team attack used by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. Overview This "ultimate attack" starts with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 relentlessly beating their opponent together, and then knocking them into the ground. The siblings then rise into the air and combine their Dead End Bullet and Dead End Rain. 18 and 17 can also use the previously stated techniques separately if they so choose. 18 teleports down to her opponent and kicks them in the arm before they hit the ground, inflicting a great amount of damage. Her kick is similar to when she broke Super Saiyan Vegeta's arm during their battle. Usage This attack was first used by the Androids against Future Gohan in his first fight, and again in his last battle with them, where he was killed by their combined Dead End Rain and Dead Rain Bullet barrages. Years later, after Future Trunks returns to his time, stronger than ever after the defeat of Cell in the main timeline. The Androids attempt to kill him with combination of Dead End Bullet and Dead End Rain, but this proved to be futile, as Trunks merely dodges Future 18's and Future 17's attacks. He then knocks the evil android to the ground with a single blow, forcing 18 to resort to using the Infinity Bullet against him. She was blasted away by Future Trunks, her brother soon followed suit. Video Game Appearances "Accel Dance" was named in the ''Budokai'' series, where Krillin also replaces Android 17 in using the move for Android 18's Buu saga costume. The technique can also be used in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact. It is also Android 17's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as well as Android 18's team attack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 and her ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi; in all these appearances, it is called the (not to be confused with Sadistic 18). Both Android 17 and Android 18 use Sadistic Dance as one of their Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Depending on who uses the attack, the opposite character is summoned to assist. However, rather than using their Power Falling Star attack, they instead finish the combination with their Non-stop Violence. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Energy Barrage portion of this technique is separated into two Ultimate Skills named Dead End Bullet (Future Android 17's part of the technique) and Dead End Rain (Future Android 18's part of the technique). Both Skills can be obtained by the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2). Dead End Bullet can be obtained as a reward in Expert Mission 08: "Ominous Androids", while Dead End Rain can be obtained as a reward in Expert Mission 13: "A History of Mixed Battles!". In Dragon Ball FighterZ this move is also one of Android 18's Super Special Attacks. Like in the Budokai series, Krillin can replace Android 17, if he's on the same team as 18 and alive. If Krillin replaces Android 17 for the move he performs a Kamehameha for the final part of the attack instead of 17's energy wave. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Team attacks